This Isn't Lukedonia
by Fleeting Vapor
Summary: Tao, Takeo, and M-21 get off the plane, but this wasn't their planned destination. Noblesse. Complete. Somewhat crack.
1. Chapter 1

**This Isn't Lukedonia…**

"This looks different somehow." Tao looked up. Hundreds of portals cast light through the ceiling, and the same porous design repeated on the walls. Columns slanted to the floor in the shape of a "V." Row after row of hard, plastic chairs filled the area. Such architecture had no place in the home of the nobles. "Maybe we're in a different part of Lukedonia? The modern district?"

Takeo shot him a glare. "Where they speak Spanish?"

"They were able to speak Korean to us. It could happen."

"We're in terminal 2 of the Mexico City airport." M-21 announced, sending his own dirty look at Tao. "You made us hide on the wrong private jet."

"We could be stopping for fuel."

"Just admit it. We're in the wrong place."

"Haha, I guess I could have accidentally boarded the wrong jet." Tao shirked away from them and laughed nervously. "We might as well look around while we're here."

"Don't tell me you did this on purpose." Takeo covered his face with his hand. This would be a very trying experience. "Did you think this through at all? I didn't even bring money since it's useless in Lukedonia."

"¡Que chava tan alta!"

"¡Checa su cabello!"

"¿Trae peluca? No puede ser de verdad."

M-21 glanced over his shoulder at the teenagers behind him. "Es un tipo."

"¿Qué? ¿Es Maricón?"

**[Translation] **

**"That's one tall chick."**

**"Check out her hair."**

**"Is that a wig? It can't be real."**

**M-21 glanced over his shoulder at the teenagers behind him. "She's a man."**

**"What! Is he in drag?"**

******[Translation End] **  


"What did you just say?" Takeo followed his gaze to the kids. They giggled loudly and gestured to each other as they caught his eye. "What's going on?"

"Oho, M-21! Do you speak Spanish?" Tao cheered, already calculating their next move. "You're going to be our guide. You've been here before, right?"

"It's been a long time."

"No, we're going to call the boss. Did either of you bring your passports?"

"Takeo, I can make passports for us easy enough."

"Did you bring a printer or do you intend to use a public computer for something like that? Are you trying to get us arrested?"

"Keep your voice down." Tao hugged his laptop protectively. Obviously, he didn't bring any means to create the fake passports in a physical form. "It's not like I smuggled weapons into the country."

Takeo dropped his gun case to the floor. "I wasn't even planning to be in this country!"

"Disculpe." An old woman bumped into them, and her suitcase spilled out on the ground. "¡Ah, mira este desastre!"

"Let me help you." Takeo kneeled beside her and scooped a few items into her bag.

"¡Es usted muy amable!" She gratefully took her bag from him. "¡Muchas gracias! ¡Es un gusto ver a un joven tan caballeroso como usted!"

Takeo looked to M-21 for the translation.

"She said that it is inappropriate for a man to go through a woman's clothing."

"I know what 'thank you' is in Spanish."

_SCRAPE!_

"¡Esto está demasiado pesado!"

_SCRAPE!_

"¡Guarda silencio!"

"Hey!" Takeo spun around as two men struggled to lift his weapon case from the floor. He quickly snatched it from their hands and slung in over his shoulder.

The two men fell backward, and one of them pointed up at him. "¡Es un monstruo! ¡Acaba de levantarlo con una sola mano!"

"¡Corre!" They both scampered to their feet and took off through the rows of chairs.

**[Translation End] **

** "Excuse me." An old woman bumped into them, and her suitcase spilled out on the ground. "Ah, look at this mess!" **

**"Let me help you." Takeo kneeled beside her and scooped a few items into her bag.**

**"You're too kind!" She gratefully took her bag from him. "Thank you so much! It's so nice to see a chivalrous young man like you!" **

**Takeo looked to M-21 for the translation.**

**"She said that it is inappropriate for a man to go through a woman's clothing."**

**"I know what 'thank you' is in Spanish."**

**_SCRAPE!_**

**"This is too heavy!"**

**_SCRAPE!_**

**"Be quiet!"**

**"Hey!" Takeo spun around as two men struggled to lift his weapon case from the floor. He quickly snatched it from their hands and slung in over his shoulder.**

**The two men fell backward, and one of them pointed up at him. "He's a monster! He just lifted that with one hand!"**

**"Run!" They both scampered to their feet and took off through the rows of chairs.**

**********[Translation End] **

"They said you were a monster and to run." M-21 didn't wait for him to ask for the translation this time.

"You expect me to believe that?"

"That is what they said."

"Takeo!" Tao called with a singsong tone. "Don't you know that bumping into someone is a good way to distract them so that someone else can steal their luggage? No wonder you're always being robbed when we travel! Shinwoo had to save your wallet from a couple of thugs when we first came to Korea. Your so helpless!"

"I still have my case. Where's your bag?"

"What?" Tao searched the floor, but his suitcase was gone. "My money was in that bag!"

"Well, I guess we can't leave now." M-21 pulled a couple of bills from his wallet. "Go exchange this for pesos, and I'll hunt down your bag."

"Alright!" Tao counted the money and quickly stuffed it into his pocket. "Meet you back here in half an hour! Come on, Takeo."

"I'm going with M-21."

"You can't go with M-21. You always come with me. We're comrades."

"M-21's our comrade, too, and he speaks Spanish."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine! And a friend provided the Spanish translation.

**This Isn't Lukedonia… (Part 2)**

"You're not looking for his bag?"

"No, why should I?" M-21 settled into one of the blue plastic chairs and watched the planes take off. Several circled in the sky while waiting for clearance to land. "His bag is long gone by now."

"Then, why'd you send him off with the money?"

"Didn't give him much, and I needed a chance to call the boss."

"You're not calling him." Takeo walked up to the glass as a plane landed. It docked at the gate to unload passengers as the baggers emptied the cargo hold. In a moment, that luggage would circle into the lobby on a conveyor belt. "Want me to do it?"

"Nah, I'll do it." M-21 lifted the phone to his ear. "Hey, boss, Tao got us stuck in Mexico. That okay? Yeah, alright. Bye."

"What'd he say?"

"It's fine. We can stay."

"I'd rather go home."

"Yeah, well, think of it as a good opportunity to get even. Korean's not the first language Tao taught you, right?" M-21 interlocked his fingers behind his neck and leaned his head back into the cradle of his hands. "Ever wonder how many girls you've been hitting on all this time? You never even knew it because of him. Heh, unless you meant it when you told them they had killer bodies."

"I thought it meant something else!"

"All the more reason to screw with him a bit. Tao was laughing at you the whole time, right?" M-21 kicked his feet up on Takeo's weapon case like a footstool and crossed his legs at the ankles. "What was it you called Shinwoo? A real macho man? Then the Yuna and Suyi-"

"Don't remind me."

"I'm just sayin' this time the joke's on him."

Takeo knocked his feet off the gun case and sat in their place. "You got a plan?"

"Don't need one. He'd just figure it out."

"So, you don't have a plan."

"We'll just improvise."

"Serious? That's all you got?"

"I could teach you a little Spanish if you like." M-21 gave him a cocky smirk. "'Oye, nena, eres una diabla seductora_' _means 'Hello, miss, you look lovely."

"I'll pass."

**[Translation]**

"**I could teach you a little Spanish if you like." M-21 gave him a cocky smirk. "'Hey, babe, you're one seductive she-devil' means 'Hello, miss, you look lovely."**

"**I'll pass."**

**************[Translation End]**

"Heya!" Tao called from the lobby entrance. "How did your search go? Where's my stuff?"

"Didn't find it." M-21 turned around in his chair and stifled a laugh. "What is that junk?"

"I bought us some supplies!" Tao tossed them each a poncho and a sombrero. "I thought Takeo wouldn't fall victim to so many traps if we didn't look like tourists."

"Ya got that from some souvenir shop?"

"Yeah, it's authentic."

"Authentically made in China." M-21 snorted and tossed the sombrero in the seat beside him. "You've been had."

"And you entrusted him with our money?" Takeo glared at M-21 before looking back to his friend. "Tao, tell me you can return this."

"Uh, no, but don't worry about the money. I have that figured out. The vendor taught me a way to make some cash." Tao dropped the sombrero on the ground and hummed a simple, upbeat tune. Tucking his hands behind his back, he danced a circle around the hat with a mixture of stomps and kicks.

"Is that suppose to be the Mexican Hat Dance?" Takeo asked blandly.

"You know, there's a song that goes along with that dance." M-21 looped his arms over the back of his chair and leaned against it. _"¡Soy un turista loco! ¡No entiendo lo que dice esta canción! ¡Soy un turista loco! ¡Y me encanta cantar!"_

_"¡Soy un turista loco!"_ Tao shouted as he spun around the hat once again._ "¡No entiendo lo que dice esta canción!"_

******[Translation]**

"**You know, there's a song that goes along with that dance." M-21 looped his arms over the back of his chair and leaned against it. "**_**I am a crazy tourist! I don't know what these lyrics mean! I am a crazy tourist! And I love to sing!"**_

"_**I am a crazy tourist!**_**" Tao shouted as he spun around the hat once again. "**_**I don't know what these lyrics mean!"**_

**************[Translation End]**

"You got it."

"Tao, you're pretty good." Takeo twisted the brim of the sombrero through his fingers. "I think we'd just hold you back."

"But I need someone to do the girl part."

"You're on your own." Takeo stood, clasping the handle of his weapon case and lifting it into the air. "Did you save enough cash for lunch?"

"Ah, we may have to sing for it." Tao scooped his hat from the floor and secured it on his head. _"¡Soy un turista loco!"_

**[Translation]**

**"Ah, we may have to sing for it." Tao scooped his hat from the floor and secured it on his head. _"I'm a crazy tourist!"_**

******[Translation End]**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

**This isn't Lukedonia (Part 3)**

"I'm starving." Takeo leaned back in his chair so that the shade from the umbrella covered at least the upper half of his body. "Tao has been singing that song for an hour. Couldn't you at least teach him a new verse?"

"I could teach you one if you like."

"Knock it off. You already made that joke, and I'm not learning anything from either of you."

"Mesero." M-21 lifted one hand slightly, and the man ran to his service. "Ese músico ambulante de alla me está molestando."

"Ah, lo siento, señor!"

"Este es un establecimiento respetable, no es así? Permitir que vagabundos…" M-21 folded his arms across his chest and glared at Takeo. "No puedo creer que nos hicieras venir aquí. No puedo comer mientras escucho a ese hombre."

"Um," Takeo glanced at the waiter and back to M-21. "I'll just have whatever you're ordering?"

"No actúes como si no me entendieras." M-21 returned his gaze to the waiter. "Qué esta esperando? Échelo."

"Mis disculpas por esto, señor!" The waiter darted between the tables on the veranda and approached Tao on the sidewalk.

**[Translation]**

"**Waiter." M-21 lifted one hand slightly, and the man ran to his service. "That street singer over there is bothering me."**

"**Ah, I'm sorry, sir!"**

"**This is a respectable restaurant, isn't it? Allowing vagabonds…" M-21 folded his arms across his chest and glared at Takeo. "I can't believe you made us come here. I can't eat while listening to that man."**

"**Um," Takeo glanced at the waiter and back to M-21. "I'll just have whatever you're ordering?"**

"**Don't act like you don't understand me." M-21 returned his gaze to the waiter. "What are you waiting for? Throw him out."**

"**I apologize for this, sir!" The waiter darted between the tables on the veranda and approached Tao on the sidewalk.**

******[Translation End]**

"What did you say?" Takeo flopped his hair over the back of the chair and allowed it to drag on the ground. "Tell me you ordered something."

"Not yet. I'll order when he comes back."

"Hey!" Takeo jumped up, nearly hitting his head on the umbrella. "What's he doing to Tao?"

"He's throwing him out." M-21 rolled his drink between his hands as condensation dripped down the sides. "I told the waiter that Tao's singing bothered us."

"What? Why would you do that?"

"It was your idea. You were tired of his song, right?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"And two mouths to feed is a lot cheaper than three, right?"

"Yeah, but…" Takeo dropped into his chair and reached for the menu. "So, what's good here? Can you translate some of this for me?"

"I'll just order for the both of us."

"Whatever you get me better be what you're having."

"Heh."

"I hate it when you laugh like that."

"Señor, Le he pedido al cantante que se retire, pero él insiste en que lo conoce." The waiter cast an exasperated look toward the sidewalk where Tao waited, waving with a sheepish grin.

"No lo conozco." M-21 didn't bother to look. "Este platillo es picante?"

"No, para nada." The waiter pulled a notebook from his pocket and prepared to write down the order.

"Quiero algo picante." M-21 folded his menu and tossed it on the table. "Tráigame su platillo mas picante."

"Y su orden, señor?" The waiter turned to Takeo with his pen poised over the paper.

Takeo glanced at M-21 expectantly. "What you're having."

"El quiere lo mismo."

"Lo traeré enseguida."

"Que sea para llevar."

******[Translation]**

"**Sir, I have asked the singer to leave, but he insists that he knows you." The waiter cast an exasperated look toward the sidewalk where Tao waited, waving with a sheepish grin.**

"**Don't know him." M-21 didn't bother to look. "Is this meal spicy?"**

"**No, not at all." The waiter pulled a notebook from his pocket and prepared to write down the order.**

"**I want something spicy." M-21 folded his menu and tossed it on the table. "Just bring me your hottest meal."**

"**And your order, sir?" The waiter turned to Takeo with his pen poised over the paper.**

**Takeo glanced at M-21 expectantly. "What you're having."**

"**He'll have the same thing."**

"**I'll have it out right away."**

"**Make it to go."**

******[Translation End]**

"Where did Tao go?" Takeo searched the streets. Even without his extraordinary eyesight, Tao in that ridiculous sombrero should be easy to spot. And the other two sombreros. What happened to those? "Someone stole the things Tao bought."

"No one stole it." M-21 set his drink on the table and pulled a handful of crumpled bills from his pocket. "I sold it to pay for lunch. Tao's not the only gullible tourist in Mexico City."

"You cheated somebody?"

"I only sold the exact same thing that Tao bought." M-21 grinned as he hid the money in his pocket. "An authentic Mexican Sombrero. Heh, I even threw in the ponchos for free."

"How generous of you." Takeo sarcastically slammed his menu against the table.

"Don't tell me you wanted that junk."

"It was a souvenir! Of course it was junk, but you still have to take one home!"

"I'll tell Tao to buy you another ugly hat before we leave."

"Ugh, don't." Takeo dismissed the suggestion without another thought. "I'll just buy another souvenir. Something small like a keychain."

"An 'I love Mexico' magnet?"

"Yeah, that'd be perfect." Takeo leaned on his elbows with his head in his hands as the waiter brought their food. "So you want to go shopping next?"

"Finally getting into this?" M-21 paid the man and slid Takeo's box of food across the table. "Go on, try it."

Takeo poked at it suspiciously. "Is it the same as yours?"

"Yeah, that's what you asked for."

"Really?"

"You wanna compare it to mine?"

"No, I'll just make Tao try it first."

"That sounds like a great idea." M-21 snatched a small red bottle from the table. "Tao'll want Tabasco sauce, don't you think?"

"He'd love it."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

**This isn't Lukedonia (Part 4)**

"Your face is as red as your hair." Tao laughed, chomping down on his plastic fork.

"Shut up."

"I didn't think it'd be this bad." M-21 agreed, dousing his food in Tabasco sauce. "I could buy you a glass of milk."

"Shut up."

"Aren't you suppose to eat a spoonful of sugar?" Tao took the bottle from M-21 and stared at the back.

"I thought that was for medicine."

"There should be a warning label on these." Tao mumbled with the fork still hanging out of his mouth.

"There is. Advertencia: El contenido puede ser picante." M-21 flicked the end of Tao's fork with his finger.**  
**

**[Translation]**

**"There should be a warning label on these." Tao mumbled with the fork still hanging out of his mouth.**

**"There is. Warning: Contents may be hot." M-21 flicked the end of Tao's fork with his finger.**

**[Translation End]**

"That's in Spanish." Tao spit out the fork and turned to his friend with concern. "Takeo, are you okay? Should we buy some bread? That would help."

"Shut up." Takeo repeated yet again, chugging another glass of water, but it only swirled the spiciness in his mouth, spreading it down his throat. "I'm not taking anything from you."

"It's not his fault." A smirk crossed M-21's face. "You asked me to order us the same thing. How was I to know that you couldn't handle it?"

"Shut up." Takeo refilled the glass and emptied it again.

Tao leaned against the table with his head resting on crossed arms. One finger traced the side of the take out box. "If you're not going to eat your half, can I have it?"

"Tao?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"So, shopping still next?" M-21 pushed his empty to go box aside and counted out Tao's earnings. "You made 3750 pesos in an hour?"

"The song you taught me was very popular." Tao pulled his sombrero low over his eyes. "So are we going to a tourist trap or the local market?"

"Tourist trap. Takeo wants a keychain."

"Or a magnet." Takeo forced himself to finish his meal, each bite burning like fire. "Just a cheap souvenir."

"Why a souvenir?"

"M-21 sold my sombrero."

"M-21!"

"Heh, you should have seen how upset he got!" M-21 laughed, not the least bit remorseful. "Took him forever to even notice, and then he throws this tantrum when he finally does! You should have seen him, Tao. You woulda laughed."

"M-21, could you buy me that drink after all?" Takeo waited for him to leave before glaring at Tao. "How did you really get that money?"

"Want me to sing again?" Tao's smile twisted into a smirk that could rival M-21.

"Knock it off. Where'd you get that money?"

"I'll show you." Tao waved the waiter over.

"Si, señor?" The waiter frowned at them both, obviously displeased that they had come back to the restaurant after Tao's performance outside.

Tao spoke into his phone and allowed the translation to play back. "Quisiera dos ordenes de tacos."

"Muy bien." The waiter wrote down the order and grabbed the empty water pitcher from the table. "Se encuentra bien su amigo? El otro caballero pidió nuestro platillo mas picante."

**[Translation]**

**"Yes, sir?" The waiter frowned at them both, obviously displeased that they had come back to the restaurant after Tao's performance outside.**

**Tao spoke into his phone and allowed the translation to play back. "I would like two orders of tacos."**

**"Alright." The waiter wrote down the order and grabbed the empty water pitcher from the table. "Is your friend okay? The other man did ask for our spiciest meal."**

**[Translation End]**

Takeo frowned as he listened to the Korean translation. "I'm going to kill him!"

"Yeah?" Tao nodded to the waiter, and the man walked away. "That's what I said when I heard the lyrics to that song. So, what do you want to do?"

"I think it's time to have M-21 teach us some Spanish."


	5. Chapter 5

**This Isn't Lukedonia… (Part 5)**

"Why are you asking me this all of a sudden?"

"What? You going back on your offer?" Takeo ducked into a souvenir shop and sorted through a rack of postcards. "You were adamant about teaching me before."

"Yeah? You didn't want me to teach you earlier. You really think I wouldn't be suspicious about you changing your mind like that?" M-21 grabbed a postcard of the Aztec ruins. The whole thing looked like one giant set of stairs. "Ever think it's weird that Frankenstein and his master were alive when things like this were first built?"

"What?"

"Never mind." M-21 replaced the card in its slot. "So ya wanna lean some Spanish. What do you want to know?"

"Just basic stuff. Like what I'd need for survival when I'm finally fed up with the two of you."

"Hey! I didn't do anything!" Tao shouted defensively, causing his sombrero to slide off the back of his head. It caught by the string and dangled from his neck. "It's all M-21 this time!"

"Like it's not usually you."

"Well…yeah."

"Heh." M-21 moved farther down the aisle, well out of the hearing of the cashier, and grabbed a cactus shaped mug from the shelf. "Ya wanna try to buy this?"

"You'll tell me what to say?" Takeo folded his arms over his chest and gave him a pointed look. "The right things."

"Sure." M-21 smiled snidely. "I'll teach you right."

"I trust you." Takeo said reluctantly and picked up an _I love Mexico_ magnet. "But I don't want that ugly cup. I'll get this."

"Kay." M-21 set it on the shelf. "Say, 'Podría pasar la vida entera mirando tus ojos.' It means, 'How much does this cost?'"

"Okay, I think I got it."

"Well, let's go buy that souvenir of yours."

"No way!" Takeo held up his had defensively. "You're not coming with me. Stay here. Tao, make sure he stays here."

"On it!" Tao jumped out in front of him with his arms stretched across the aisle. "Run for it, Takeo!"

Takeo carried it up to the cashier and set the magnet on the counter. He glanced behind him. Those two were chatting near a bumper sticker display. He turned back to the cashier and opened the translator application on his phone. "Podría pasar la vida entera mirando tus ojos."

She stared at him blankly. "Bromeas, verdad?"

Takeo laughed as the translation played and spoke into his phone. "My friend over there, the gray haired man, he's playing a joke on me. He tells me the wrong things to say."

"Ah! Eso explica ese pésimo piropo." She smiled and scanned the magnet, dropping it into a bag. "Asegúrate de vengarte de él por eso. Ya me puedo imaginar que más te ha dicho que dijeras."

"About that, I was wondering it you would like to help me?"

"Vengarnos de él?" Her eyes flashed mischievously.

"He doesn't know I am able to translate this. You don't have to help if you-"

"No, cuenta conmigo. ¿Qué tan lejos puedo llevar esto?"

"As far as you want."

"Sólo reacciona de la manera que él espera."

"What are you planning to-"

"Sí!" She screamed and leapt over the counter, flinging her arms around him. "Sí! Sí! Sí!"

"Whaaaaaaaat?" Tao choked out a cry somewhere between a screech and a laugh.

"M-21!" Takeo quickly shut down the phone before the translation played and jumped back a step. "Help me!"

She didn't release her hold. "¡Siempre soñé que un extranjero guapo viniera por mi! ¡Esto es mejor de lo que imagine! ¡Y lo propusiste de manera tan romántica!."

Takeo held up his hands, unsure how to pry her off of him. Nowhere was safe to touch. "M-21, what did you have me say?"

"Ha habido un error." M-21 grabbed Takeo's arm and pulled him over.

The girl let go only to wrap herself around his free arm. "El destino no se equivoca. ¡Esto es el destino!"

"El no sabía lo que estaba diciendo."

"La gente dice cualquier cosa cuando se enamora." She sighed and smiled up at Takeo. "Fue amor a promera vista, no es así?"

"M-21, what's going on?" Takeo tried to gently ease her from his arm, but she continued to stare up at him as if expecting an answer. Um… Si?"

"Oh!" She squealed, squeezing his arm tightly. "Nos casaremos, verdad?"

"Don't answer that!" M-21 yanked him farther away. "Tao, say something!"

"I don't speak Spanish." Tao leaned against the counter, watching the scene unfold. "You can handle one girl, can't you?"

"M-21, do something!" Takeo pleaded. "Do it now!"

"Señorita, él no esta enamorado de usted. Lo siento. Hubo un error. Yo le dije que dijera eso."

"Perdone." She released Takeo and took M-21's hand between both of her hands. "No me di cuenta que el hablaba por usted. ¡Esto es aún mejor!"

"Y-yo no quise decir...Eso es... Yo no soy..."

"¿No es mejor?" She frowned and looked at Tao. "¿Y qué hay de ti? Eres el mejor de los tres?"

Tao cracked a smile. "I'm not getting involved."

"¡Ya sé! ¡Los tres podrían competir por mí!"

"¿Esto es una broma, verdad?" M-21 sighed.

"¿Eres astuto, no? ¿Te acabas de dar cuenta justo ahora?"

**[Translation]**

**"Kay." M-21 set it on the shelf. "Say, _'I could spend my life staring into your eyes.'_It means, 'How much does this cost?'"**

**"Okay, I think I got it."**

**"Well, let's go buy that souvenir of yours."**

**"No way!" Takeo held up his had defensively. "You're not coming with me. Stay here. Tao, make sure he stays here."**

**"On it!" Tao jumped out in front of him with his arms stretched across the aisle. "Run for it, Takeo!"**

**Takeo carried it up to the cashier and set the magnet on the counter. He glanced behind him. Those two were chatting near a bumper sticker display. He turned back to the cashier and opened the translator application on his phone. _"I could spend my life staring into your eyes."_**

**She stared at him blankly. _"You're kidding, right?"_**

**Takeo laughed as the translation played. "My friend over there, the gray haired man, he's playing a joke on me. He tells me the wrong things to say."**

**"_Oh! That explains the bad pick up line!"_She smiled and scanned the magnet, dropping it into a bag. _"Be sure to get him back for it. I can only imagine what else he told you to day."_**

**"About that, I was wondering it you would like to help me?"**

**"_Get him back?"_Her eyes flashed mischievously.**

**"He doesn't know I am able to translate this. You don't have to help if you-"**

**"_No, I'm in. How far can I take this?"_**

**"As far as you want."**

**"_Just react the he expects you to."_**

**"What are you planning to-"**

**"_Yes!" _She screamed and leapt over the counter, flinging her arms around him. _"Yes! Yes! Yes!"_**

**"Whaaaaaaaat?" Tao choked out a cry somewhere between a screech and a laugh.**

**"M-21!" Takeo quickly shut down the phone before the translation played and jumped back a step. "Help me!"**

**She didn't release her hold. _"I always dreamed that a handsome foreigner would come for me! This is better than I imagined! And you asked me so romantically!"_**

**Takeo held up his hands, unsure how to pry her off of him. Nowhere was safe to touch. "M-21, what did you have me say?"**

**"_There has been a mistake."_M-21 grabbed Takeo's arm and pulled him over.**

**The girl let go only to wrap herself around his free arm. _"Fate doesn't make mistakes. This is destiny."_**

**"_He didn't know what he was saying."_**

**"_People will say anything when they're in love."_She sighed and smiled up at Takeo. _"It was love at first sight, wasn't it?"_**

**"M-21, what's going on?" Takeo tried to gently ease her from his arm, but she continued to stare up at him as if expecting an answer. "Um… _Si?"_**

**"_Oh!"_She squealed, squeezing his arm tightly. _"We'll get married, won't we?"_**

**"Don't answer that!" M-21 yanked him farther away. "Tao, say something!"**

**"I don't speak Spanish." Tao leaned against the counter, watching the scene unfold. "You can handle one girl, can't you?"**

**"M-21, do something!" Takeo pleaded. "Do it now!"**

**"_Miss, he's not in love with you. I'm sorry. There was a mistake. I told him to say that."_**

**"_I'm so sorry." _She released Takeo and took M-21's hand between both of her hands. _"I didn't realize he was speaking for you. This is even better!"_**

**"_I-I didn't mean… That is… I'm not…"_**

**"_You're not any better?"_She frowned and looked at Tao. _"What about you? Are you the best of the three?"_**

**Tao cracked a smile. "I'm not getting involved."**

**"_I know! The three of you could compete over me!"_**

**"_This is a joke, isn't it?"_M-21 sighed.**

**"_Clever, aren't you? Did you only just now figure that out?"_**

**[Translation End]**


	6. Chapter 6

****Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

**This Isn't Lukedonia (Part 6)**

"Quién es el?!" The shout echoed through the room.

The girl immediately dropped M-21's hand. "Son sólo clientes."

"Yo te vi lanzándoteles encima. Piensas que me creo que son sólo clientes? Con cuál de ellos andas a escondidas? Voy a matarlo." The man glared at his rivals, stopping at Tao. "Eres tú?"

"I am still not getting involved with this." Tao motioned to M-21. "He's the one that speaks Spanish."

"Eres tú, entonces?" He rolled up his sleeves, preparing for a fight, as he walked over to M-21. "Eres el que anda tras mi chica?"

"Esto es sólo un malentendido. Ninguno de nosotros quiere involucrarse con esa chica." M-21 narrowed his eyes. "Ahora, apártate de mi vista."

Takeo joined Tao next to the counter. "M-21, stop picking a fight."

"Like you understand what I'm saying."

"I don't have to understand what you're saying to know what you said."

The girl touched her boyfriend's shoulder to calm him only to curved her arm around M-21's waist. "El me dijo que podría pasar su vida entera mirando mis ojos. Es tan romántico!"

"Le dijiste eso a mi chica?"

"Te dije que no tengo nada que ver con ella." M-21 dropped his voice to a growl. "Aléjate."

"No negaste haberlo dicho."

"Y qué si lo dije?"

"M-21..."

"Si van a pelear por mí," she smiled at M-21, "háganlo afuera."

* * *

_**Spanish Translation**  
_

**"_Who's that?!"_ The shout echoed through the room.**

**The girl immediately dropped M-21's hand. _"They're just customers."_**

**"_I saw you throwing yourself at them. You think I'd believe they're just customers? Which one of them are running around with? I'm going to kill him."_ The man glared at his rivals, stopping at Tao. _"Is it you?"_**

**"I am still not getting involved with this." Tao motioned to M-21. "He's the one that speaks Spanish."**

**"_It's you, then?"_ He rolled up his sleeves, preparing for a fight, as he walked over to M-21. _"You're the one after my girl?"_**

**"_This is just a misunderstanding. None of us want anything to do with that chick."_ M-21 narrowed his eyes. _"Now get out of my face."_**

**Takeo joined Tao next to the counter. "M-21, stop picking a fight."**

**"Like you understand what I'm saying."**

**"I don't have to understand what you're saying to know what you said."**

**The girl touched her boyfriend's shoulder to calm him only to curved her arm around M-21's waist. _"He said the he could spend his life staring into my eyes. He's so romantic!"_**

**"_You said that to my girl?"_**

**"_I told you that I have nothing to do with her."_ M-21 dropped his voice to a growl. _"Back off."_**

**"_You didn't deny saying it."_**

**"_What if I did?"_**

**"M-21..."**

**"_If you are going to fight over me,"_ she smiled at M-21,_ "do it outside."_**

* * *

„Schon wieder?" The man glared at the others as the girl pushed them outside and shut down the store. „Was hast du ihnen dieses Mal gesagt? Ich bin überrascht, dass du sie nicht gegeneinander aufgehetzt hast."

„Das ist nicht meine Schuld." She locked the door. „Sie haben angefangen."

„Genau wie die anderen es getan haben?"

„Es ist gut fürs Geschäft, Schatz, und ich hab es dieses Mal nicht angefangen. Der feminine Typ hat mich gefragt, ihm dabei zu helfen, sich bei seinem Freund zu rächen."

Tao laughed and coughed into his hand.

She watched him for a second, wondering if he understood, but quickly banished the thought from her mind. He wasn't German. Of course he wouldn't. „Ich hab Herr Pottschnitt heute Nachmittag vor einem anderen Restaurant singen gesehen. Das Lied war grässlich, aber seine Stimme ist nicht schlecht. Außerdem hat er die Zuhörer für sich gewonnen. Wenn du ihm das richtige Lied gibst, würde er Kunden anlocken." She glanced at the three men. „Keine Ahnung von den anderen beiden. Ich hab sie noch nie hier gesehen. Sie sind wohl hier im Urlaub." She glanced over at the other men. „Es ist gut für's Geschäft und ich hab es dies Mal wirklich nicht angefangen. Der mädchenhafte Typ hat mich darum gebeten seinem Freund eins auszuwischen."

„Du und deine Vorliebe für Ausländer."

„Das ist der Grund, weswegen ich dich ausgesucht hab, nicht wahr?" She purred, and he reluctantly gave in.

„Nun, in diesem Fall werd ich es dir vergeben."

* * *

**_German _****Translation**

**"_This again?" _The man glared at the others as the girl pushed them outside and shut down the store. _"What did you say to them this time? I'm surprised you didn't pit them against each other."_**

**"_It's not my fault." _She locked the door. _"They started it."_**

**"_Just like the others did?"_**

**"_It's good for business, baby, and I really didn't start it this time. The girly one asked me to get even with his friend."_**

**Tao laughed and coughed into his hand.**

**She watched him for a second, wondering if he understood, but quickly banished the thought from her mind. He wasn't German. Of course he wouldn't. _"I saw Mr. Bowl Cut singing outside of a different restaurant this afternoon. The song was awful, but his voice wasn't bad. He was able to win the crowd over. If you gave him the right song, he'd pull in customers."_ She glanced over at the other men. _"I don't know about the other two. I haven't seen them around before. They're probably just here on vacation."_**

**"_You and your taste for foreigners."_**

**"_That's why I picked you, isn't it?" _She purred, and he reluctantly gave in.**

**"_Well, I'll forgive you in that case."_**

* * *

"Hey, Señor Ojos-Grises, toca usted algun instrumento?"

"No me llames asi." M-21 grumbled.

"Prefieres 'amante?'" She smirked when he stiffened. "Cobarde."

"M-21, you gonna translate that?" Tao sauntered over to him. "Or are you just going to steal Takeo's girlfriend without explaining anything."

"She's not my girlfriend, but I want to know what's going on, too." Takeo caught Tao's gaze. "This isn't what I expected to happen."

"You expected something?" M-21 narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, to buy a magnet."

"No contestaste mi pregunta." The girl fearlessly interrupted their conversation. "Tocas algun instrumento o no?"

"Eso que tiene que ver?"

"Que? Pensaste que esto seria una pelea a mano limpia? Asi es como calmas a las chicas, Ojos Grises?"

"Olvidalo. Me voy."

"Ah,no seas asi. Que no puede un hombre fuerte como tu con una pequeña broma?" She laughed and motioned for him to come close. When he didn't, she scooted closed to him. "Te digo que. Sigue el juego, y te dire un secretito acerca de esos dos de alla."

M-21 looked unimpressed. "Dile a tu novio que no estoy interesado en ti, y tenemos un trato."

"Stefin es mi prometido, y ya sabe eso. Ya esta acostumbrado a eso."

"Ya haz hecho esto antes?"

"Claro, Ojos-Grises, Guapos forasteros son buenos para el negocio, sabes. Y tres hombres bien parecidos? Bueno, eso atraera a las chicas, lo que atraera a los chicos."

* * *

___**Spanish Translation**_

**"_Hey, Mr. Gray-Eyes, do you play an instrument?"_**

**"_Don't call me that." _M-21 grumbled.**

**"_Prefer 'lover?'" _She smirked when he stiffened. _"Coward."_**

**"M-21, you gonna translate that?" Tao sauntered over to him. "Or are you just going to steal Takeo's girlfriend without explaining anything."**

**"She's not my girlfriend, but I want to know what's going on, too." Takeo caught Tao's gaze. "This isn't what I expected to happen."**

**"You expected something?" M-21 narrowed his eyes.**

**"Yeah, to buy a magnet."**

**"_You didn't answer my question."_The girl fearlessly interrupted their conversation. _"Do you play an instrument or not?"_**

**"_What's that got to do with anything?"_**

**"_What? You thought this was going to be a fist fight? Is that how you serenade girls, Gray-Eyes?"_**

**"_Forget this. I'm leaving."_**

**"_Ah, don't be like that. Can't a tough guy like you take a little teasing?" _She laughed and motioned for him to come close. When he didn't, she scooted closed to him. _"Tell you what. Go along with this, and I'll tell you a little secret about those two over there."_**

**M-21 looked unimpressed. _"Tell your boyfriend I'm not interested in you, and we have a deal."_**

**"_Stefin's my fiancé, and he already knows that. He's used to this by now."_**

**"_You've done this before?"_**

**"_Sure, Gray-Eyes, handsome foreigners are good for business, you know. And three good-looking men? Well, that'll bring out the ladies which will bring out the men."_**

* * *

__A/N: Well, that just upped the language difficulties. I tried to make it look a little neater. All the English translations are bold and the formerly Spanish/German parts are italicized. If the random German confuses you, it's because the boyfriend/fiance/Stefin guy _is_ German. The girl's still Hispanic. I'll explain it next chapter, though.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

* * *

**This Isn't Lukedonia (Part 7)**

"Si quieres jugarles una broma, deberias hacerlo ya."

"Que tenias en mente?" M-21 huffed.

"Solo una broma." Stefin shrugged casually as he took the barstools from the counter and placed them on the floor one by one. "Algunos pueden leer Español. Y que si no concuerda? Solo piensalo. Cuando la gente lo lea en Ingles, no dira lo que creen que decia.."

"Entonces ni siquiera lo notaran."

"Como dije, solo es una broma." He smiled as he wiped down the bar with a dingy cloth. "Los que lean Español lo notaran."

"Si, eso haran." M-21 sat down on one of the stools and rested his elbows on the bar.

* * *

**Translation:******

"If you want to leave, you should go now."

"Trying to run me out?" M-21 huffed.  
**  
"Just a warning.**" Stefin shrugged casually as he took the barstools from the counter and placed them on the floor one by one. ** "Maria's only just getting started. You think she's crazy now? Just wait. I'm a sucker for her games, but I don't expect you to put up with it."**

"Like I would just put up with it."

"As I said, just a warning." He smiled as he wiped down the bar with a dingy cloth. ** "Your friends seem to be making the best of the situation."**

"Yeah, they do that." M-21 sat down on one of the stools and rested his elbows on the bar.

* * *

Tao proudly strutted across the stage with a microphone in his hand and winked at an invisible crowd.

"You're too much." Takeo laughed and shook his head without even looking at his comrade. "If you're going to charm the audience, you might want to wait until they get here."

"We only have a few minuets." Tao spun around and, swiping his hair back with one hand, produced a debonair smile. "Just enough time to practice my moves. I'll have the ladies swooning."

"Yeah, with laughter." Takeo muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"I said to come pick out a song."

"No need. I already know what song I'm gonna sing."

"Not that song M-21 made up?"

"Exactly!" Another spin and this time he smirked mischievously at M-21. "Unless you want to do it."

"Heh, you're on your own for that one." M-21 turned back to the bar. "Bet you could get Takeo to sing a duet."

"Hey, Takeo!" Tao pranced over to his friend. "You have to sing with me!"

"Not a chance."

"Esun tipo gracioso." Stefin nodded toward Tao.

"Es el encargado de la comedia en esta historia."

"Comedia o no, su grupo de seguidores es impresionante." Stefin flipped on the open sign and returned to his place at the counter. "Pero no te preocupes. A las chicas les gustan los melancolicos, tambien."

"Que dijiste de mi?"

Stefin shrugged. "Como si no supieras que eres popular. Yo no lo soy mucho. Soy un personaje original. Tu eres de verdad."

"Creesque me importa?"

"Ah, no?" Maria walked in and took Stefin's place as the bartender, and he quietly headed to the door to do his part as a bouncer.

M-21cringed at the sound of her voice. "Para nada."

"Estas mintiendo?"

"No." He stood up and stomped over to the others. "I'm ready to go. Let's leave."

* * *

**Translation:**

**"He seems lively." ** Stefin nodded toward Tao.  
**  
"He's nothing but trouble."**

"Troublesome or not, it'll draw in customers." Stefin flipped on the open sign and returned to his place at the counter. ** "They're not bad. Better than I expected."**

"That hard up?"

Stefin shrugged. ** "Just trying to scrape up enough money to move back home. Maria wants to see Germany. Get married there. That sort of thing."**

"How much do ya need?"  
**  
"Curious?" ** Maria walked in and took Stefin's place as the bartender, and he quietly headed to the door to do his part as a bouncer.

M-21 cringed at the sound of her voice. **"Not my problem."**

"Isn't it?"

"No." He stood up and stomped over to the others. ** "I'm ready to go. Let's leave."**

* * *

"But I'm about to perform!" Tao flipped through the songbook, desperately searching for lyrics that he recognized. "I've never done open mic before."

"It's almost like karaoke." Takeo said and glared over at M-21. "And it's your fault were here."

M-21 narrowed his eyes defensively. "You're the one that started talking to that chick."

"Like you didn't call Frankenstein to tell him that you wanted to stay."

"Hey you two, let's not fight." Tao tried to sound soothing, but his expression gave him away. He was enjoying this.

"You're the one that got us stuck here in the first place."

"And you can be the one to get us out." M-21 snatched the book from his hand and tossed it over to Takeo.

"What about them?" Tao pointed toward the bar. Maria stood behind it, watching their conversation with amusement. "We promised that we'd sing."

"We didn't promise anything."

"Fine, then let's just leave." Tao grabbed the book back and gripped it tightly between both hands. "After I sing."

* * *

**Time Jump:**

"Tao, you're an idiot." M-21 laid down in the cargo hold of the plane with his back turned to the others.

"I felt bad." Tao hung his head low and wrapped his arms around his knees. "I didn't think that I'd drive the customers away. Takeo, is my singing really that awful?"

"I don't think it was your singing as much as it was your song choice." Takeo said softly, ruining whatever comfort his words my have held by stifling laughter. "You should have known better than to sing M-21's song."

"We could have just left." M-21 mumbled, till refusing to face them. "But you had to sing."

"I felt bad about just leaving those two like that."

"Yeah, well, the audience felt bad listening to you." M-21 shot a look back to them and immediately turned back to the wall. "And I felt bad having to put up with you. Did you really have to go this far?"

Tao glanced over at the couple that sat on the far side of the cargo hold. "Once we stop in Germany, we'll get rid of them."

"We had better be on the right plane this time. I would rather listen to you sing than deal with this."

"That's not a bad idea. Tao, why don't you sing?" Takeo grinned and leaned comfortably against his gun case. "M-21 just said he wanted to hear you."

"¡Soy un turista loco! ¡No entiendo lo que dice esta canción!-"

"Takeo, I'm going to kill you."

* * *

**Translation:**

**"I am a crazy tourist! I don't know what these lyrics mean-"**

"Takeo, I'm going to kill you."

* * *

A/N: And end. I have finally wrapped this story up^^ Maybe a little rushed, but completing it was a goal of mine this month._  
_


End file.
